Angels, Demons, and Humans
by aromanticnightunderstarryskies
Summary: It's amazing what kind of relationships bloom in hell. Various pairings. COMPLETE
1. Hands

**Angels, Demons and Humans **

* * *

**1. Hands **

_He can't do something as simple as hold her hand._

* * *

Almaz has worked so hard to gain her attention- her love. He would do anything for the dear girl. He would slay any overlord, defeat anything that touches her, but he can't do something as simple as hold her hand.

On numerous occasions, he'd try grabbing her hand, only to fall over himself once he gets close to the girl. (I'm so disgraceful for having such thoughts. Forgive me princess.) A few times he tried getting advice from his friends, but none were of any help. He didn't go to Mao at all (who knows what he'll think of it.)

So again, Almaz attempted numerous plots to get his bride to hold his hand. Funny thing was that once Almaz had said it was freezing cold during a field trip, Sapphire quietly slipped her hand into his. "Just ask next time, okay sweetie?"


	2. Lullaby

**Angels, Demons and Humans**

* * *

**2. Lullaby**  
_He wants her to sing him to sleep one day._

* * *

The trio return to the Overlord's castle, none of the two girls speaking a word to Laharl. There was plenty to say tomorrow. Both thinks Laharl needs time to himself. The blue-haired demon retires to his room and leaves his servants to be. The red moon is still bright, high up in the sky. It's cleansing more than just prinny souls tonight.

Flonne is cleaning in the overlord's throne room when Laharl decides to leave his solitude. Laharl idly watches her skip from corner to doesn't seem to notice him. What an idiot. His mouth is wide open to insult her but shuts it 's suppose to be nicer to her now– not because he feels in debt to her– it's because he feels like it.

Then Laharl hears a soft melody. Flonne hums the notes quietly, her voice rising and descending like a wave. The song has a rocking effect, Laharl melody matches Flonne. It is calming, and soothing, and feels like someone is carrying you back home.

This type of music is very uncommon in the Netherworld, but Laharl feels as if he's been around this luxury for years. The young prince realizes what Flonne is humming.

Flonne is humming a lullaby. Laharl can't believe he had forgotten. His mother would sing him a lullaby and rock him to sleep in her arms. Laharl isn't afraid to admit that one thing he misses about his mother was her lullabies. Laharl sighs and returns to his room.

He hopes she'll have someone who will love her lullabies as he did.


	3. I Can't Name This Feeling

**Angels, Demons, and Humans**

* * *

**3. ****I Can't Name This Feeling**

_Because I only experienced it once._

* * *

"Beryl!" Mao growls out. "I heard your level is higher than mine now." He storms through the hallway, right into the personal space of his childhood friend. Raspberyl could feel the arrogant and stupid radiating off Mao. She shifts under his glare, and attempts to express her irritation.

He continues speaking, "Did you finally cheat? What did you do? Is it an easter egg or a special power up?"

Mao unconsciously backs her up into the wall, his figure looming over the shorter demon. She huffs in annoyance. "Mao, you're too close. Back up," she snaps.

"No. I don't want to." Mao's reply is mocking, as if he was daring Raspberyl to force him away. He edges in closer, his eyes lining up with hers. There's silence between them. It's strange. And awkward. Raspberyl is to embarrassed to break the silence, and Mao is just Mao. He's completely oblivious. But he too begins to feel something strange.

Like having Raspberyl too close was making him nervous somehow. Suddenly, he feels his breath hitch, and his body begins to move on it's own. He slowly inches closer to Raspberyl and leans in.

A click followed by a bright flash. Later followed by a crashing noise.

"Almaz! Are you okay?" says a voice, amazingly resembling Sapphire's. She's suppose to be arranging her wedding. Right?

Mao watches as, Almaz? twitched on the ground in pain. A frantic Sapphire rushes by.

Raspberyl stares at Mao in shock. He realizes that his arms was shielding the delinquent. Raspberyl coughed, and Mao instantly threw his hands up and took a step back from her. "I didn't do that for your sake," he cried.

"I know, I know. You did it because it would benefit you," she replies rather calm. "Thanks," she mutters and skips off to wherever.

"I-I..." Mao sighs. What happened. That girl– always avoiding him. It hasn't always been like that. Just recently. (Not that he was lonely without her or anything, she was just hiding her secret training to finally beat him or something.) And when Mao _finally _came up with a foolproof plan for her to revel her secret training, this crap happens.

Mao sighs again... Now that he thinks of it, she smelled pretty nice.

Raspberyl is probably the best smelling demon around since she showers everyday. And she was so small. Mao expands his arms, and estimates the width of the pink demon. He could wrap his arms around her easily. Thinking about her Raspberyl gives him a weird feeling. It's not bad. But it definitely can't be too good either.

He doesn't know what this feeling is called...

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Let's hope I won't abandon my stories this year!**


	4. Comfortable

**Angels, Demons, and Humans**

* * *

**4. Comfortable**

_It's rare for them to have a conversation  
__that is could be defined as _pleasant.

* * *

When Etna returns to the castle after her fight with Laharl, she notices was _off _about the duo. She glances at Flonne, then Laharl. Strangely, they are not arguing like they normally would. Flonne sets up the table happily; she probably forgot the servants coame back with Etna.

Etna rolls her head back into the chair, bored. Her attention is drawn Flonne's upbeat humming and Laharl's relaxed silence. Surprisingly, when Flonne takes the seat next to the overlord, he actually moves closer to her. In just a couple of minutes Flonne and Laharl are too engaged in their conversation to pay any mind to the food in front of them. It's rare for them to have a conversation that could be defined as _pleasant_.

The two are obviously comfortable around each other, rather, a bit too comfortable. When they both laugh, Etna decides to point it out.

" Well, hello newlyweds," the girl demon teases. "Prince, you should have told me you picked Love-Freak for a bride. I would have kidnapped her for ransom by now~"

Laharl sputters out of anger and embarrassment. " What do you mean by that?"

"Ransom! I don't know if I should be angry, or flattered!" Flonne blurts out.

"Did you even hear what Etna said, Flonne?" Laharl asks.

" You know Etna. She's just joking," Flonne assures.

"Well, if you really think this is a joke-"Laharl begins but is cut off by Flonne.

" I'm sorry, Laharl, but I think you misunderstood me. I mean to say is maybe Etna just wants attention from us."

"Oh, is this that friendship thing we talked about?" Laharl asks.

"Absolutely!" Flonne springs into action and clamps Etna's hand together in between her own. " Don't worry, Etna. We won't neglect you ever again. You will be fully appreciated by Laharl and me." Her eyes light up in some strange determination. "Right, Laharl?"

Somewhere in the background, Etna could make out the less than enthusiastic 'yeah' from Laharl. Flonne manages to squeeze her two friend's face together with hers. "We'll never be separated from one another ever again."

The topic of newlyweds dropped and isn't brought up again until an annoyed Laharl finally confesses his somewhat attraction to Fallen Angel Flonne with the help of Etna who was tired of the unresolved sexual tension. They lived happily ever after until Etna kidnaps Flonne for ransom and becomes the future overlord.


	5. A Normal Day

**Angels, Demons and Humans**

* * *

**5. A Normal Day  
**_Are you kidding? This is the Netherworld!_

* * *

*This is a situation where Flonne and Laharl die on the battlefield and Etna doesn't have enough hell to go to the medic.

"Etnaaa! Laharl's tripping me with is scarf!" Flonne complains.

"You can't even walk, stupid. Were both floating head icons on a menu in the air. There's no way you could trip," Laharl replies dryly. As you can see, the trio has gotten into some trouble. Somehow, Flonne _and _Laharl has _both_ gotten themselves had been a small job opening for the Overlord. A simple clearing of the homeless fallen angels lurking about the Celestia gate. Seraph Lamington was kind enough to pay a generous amount of money. Jennifer questioned how the Seraph could have so much cash on hand even though he runs free services. (It is revealed that during a recent Netherworld auction, the Seraph had sold all of Vulcanus's material items."It's for the good of Celestia," he says.) So, once they were assigned the task, and paid for their services, the team went out and chased away the fallen angels.

Feeling guilty, Flonne began gently coming up to her fellow fallens, gave them a bit of hell, and hurried them off. Prince Laharl eventually caught her in the act, and the two begun a fight among each other. Most of the allies accompanying Laharl had been caught in between the senseless fighting or perhaps died trying to break free. Soon, the two had run out of energy and started a really sour game of "You are a_" followed by offended gasps. The fallen angels they were suppose to chase away began fleeing away on their own accord. They may have been fallen angels, but they could not yet handle Flonne's _surprisingly_ _**nasty**_ language.

The game of insults was cut short by demons who were attracted to the chaos, and just began blasting the brains out of one another. Not noticing the drastic change of enemies, the two continued fighting. It finally ended when a red skull and a blue mage casted their Terras in the center of the battlefield and practically wiped out everyone. Including Flonne and Laharl. Some did survive, but Flonne and Laharl were way too weak to have.

(Un)fortunately, Etna had been there to defeat the remaining enemies. Returning home, Etna had seek out help for her two comrades, but she learned of her shortage of hell, thus bringing us back to the current situation...

"Etna! Revive us now. I miss my body," Laharl complained. He quickly added," By the way, how are you controlling my body How is my body walking around the castle when I'm suppose to be dead?"

Flonne nodded her head, ignoring Laharl's remarks."Yeah, I want to take a shower... And I can't do that if I'm just a head icon."

"Will you two stop breaking the forth wall already?" Etna sighed. We don't have enough money **because** I had to bring back to life all of our servants." The red-haired demon began waving her arms at the icons floating above her head. "The prinnies had another red moon thing tonight, and I know for sure you both won't cook dinner."

Flonne huffed in agreement. "Well at least like this Laharl and I don't really need to eat."

"Hell, I can't even hear my voice!" Laharl's text expressed.

"Laharl, look I could make you wear [Goddess Dress]!" Flonne exclaimed. She unequipped Laharl's [Imperial Seal] and _poof_ went on the dress.

"Flonne– you little–" Laharl groaned. "Fine then, how about this!" Somehow the window to the Assembly was opened. _{Which character would you like to delete? Sorry– [Flonne] is a MAIN character, you idiot. Try another.} _A myriad of beeping. _{Sorry– [Flonne] is a MAIN character, and how are you doing this. Try another.}_ Laharl groans. A random servant walks by.

"Ni-iice dress, King Laharl! You've got some nice le–"

"**Return to Title page, dammit. I can't be remembered for this! Return to Title page!"**

Disgaea: Hour of Darkness

New Game  
Continue  
Options

* * *

**A/N:** Humor slips by me like a banana slips a man with a top hat. Anyway, I have two separate stories coming up! They will both be stories that follow a less happy ending. Why am I even doing these stories, I can't even keep track of this one?


	6. Fate and Destiny

**Angels, Demons, and Humans**

* * *

**6. Fate and Destiny**

_I wanted to go against my own destiny._

* * *

She greets him with a smile and a hug. He shows his gratitude by humming a soft happy tune as he wraps his arms around her waist. Almaz holds Sapphire close, and inhales his wife's scent. The two melt into each others arms, savoring the peaceful contact."It's been too long, Princess." The two remain in the each other's comforting arms; Almaz takes advantage of the embrace. His face is a blushing red, the human hero is not quite used to such affections.

He considers himself lucky, lucky that _he_, Almaz, is holding his dear Princess Sapphire in his arms. Sapphire pivots head towards her lover and tuts. "Mao is way too selfish with you, Almaz. You know, I think you need a break," Sapphire says.

She twists out of his arms, gently of course, and holds her hands out in front of Almaz. Understanding her behavior, Almaz grasps her hands with his and squeezes it. He takes her right hand and kisses it, and responds, "I would apologize to you for being so busy, but it was you who brought us back here anyway."

"I'm afraid you have become too comfortable with me, Almaz, if you're going to be so snarky," the human queen teases. She sighs contently, they made it pretty far in their relationship. Who would have known that in a one year's timespan, the two had come from not even holding hands to barely keeping their arms off each other. It's strange how the world works, Sapphire thinks. Not even two years ago she had come to the Netherworld to decide her own fate, to defeat the Overlord, a task which many of the mightiest warriors of the human world had failed to do.

The princess was tired. So tired. She was wary of all the men who arrived at her castle, declared their love for her beauty, and for her pearl-white hair, golden skin, and emerald green eyes, they fought. Those men fought for wealth, glory, power, and her beauty. Now, Sapphire didn't think it was her destiny to become a mere housewife of some self-absorbed buffoon. No. Her fate was sealed, when she herself went to go to the Overlord and kill him herself. Too many have died because of her, and if someone were to win, she didn't think she'd come to love that person.

So off she went, and let the princess tell you, fate and destiny are a bunch of assholes. They robbed dear, sweet Almaz from a good, calm life on Earth. They had to bring this amazing young man, to the Netherworld and try to defeat the Overlord himself. Not because he wanted wealth, or power, or glory. He didn't even think that he could possibly win Sapphire over if he did slay the overlord. He was so unlike the people who had come before him. There was always a "reward" for there brave efforts. No. Not her (future) husband Almaz. Almaz, the amazing kind-hearted hero, did it _for her. _Not to _win her._ And maybe that's why he gained her interest when they first met.

Sapphire made sure she played it cool. She acted very nonchalant about coming to the Netherworld. She even surprised herself. Who wouldn't want to somehow impress the first decent guy you have seen since like– your father. He didn't have that arrogant aura that _a lot_ of warriors seem to have. He actually seemed like he was the far opposite. Almaz was so unsure at times, and there were moments Sapphire had thought that he would just blow up at Mao, and get mad. She was surprised when Almaz would scold him instead, like a mother to her son. Sapphire definitely didn't have the patience like Almaz to deal with someone like Mao.

Almaz is special. He's more than what she expected from a mere guard. He's more than what Sapphire expects from anyone. He's kind, and pure and Sapphire didn't know that someone so perfect could pop up in her life. For many reasons, Sapphire didn't deserve someone like Almaz. He has dedicated so much to her, and she didn't do anything do deserve such kindness.

At first, the relationship between them was awkward. Almaz was too used to treating her as a higher up. Like Sapphire was something sacred and untouchable while Almaz was looking at her through a glass. But Sapphire wanted to hold him so much. She even teased him a little bit when they were accompanying Mao. She'd forget his name and turn her head away from him as if she had no interest. But of course, she always was.

Sapphire wasn't expecting a marriage proposal so early from Almaz. They never even said I love you to each other, but somehow, the future queen knew that they didn't need to. Maybe it was the way they would glance at the other, when he/she wasn't looking. Maybe it was the way the princess lighted up talking to the lowly guard. Maybe, they just loved each other so much, they didn't need to say "I love you" at all. Something was there between them. It was gentle and light, and for the first time, Sapphire didn't feel pressured into loving someone. Sapphire found out that love just happens when it happens. So the day Almaz got on his knees and asked, with a shy smile on his face, "Will you marry me?" Sapphire, the girl with the icy-to-the-touch-heart, cried.

Hands tenderly stoke her face. "You okay, princess?"

Realizing she has spaced out, Sapphire apologizes. "And why are you asking me if I'm okay?"

And Almaz leans in close. His blue eyes filled with worry. "Because you're crying, princess."

Sapphire laughs. And a small thought comes to her. "You know how I never cry, right Almaz?"

"Sapphire, what does that have to do with you crying? If I somehow made you upset, don't hesitate to–"

"You need to break that habit of treating me like porcelain." A soft sigh. "I'm tougher than you anyway."

"And you never let me forget it," the hero laughs.

"As I said, You know how I never cry right?" The man replies with a lazy 'hmm' and proceeds to wipe his wife's face with a napkin. After pushing his arm away, and simply laying on his chest, Sapphire continues. "I think I can only cry when I am happy."

"Why is that?" Almaz asks.

"Because I wouldn't have thought that this could have ever happen. And by this I mean you," she quickly adds.

It's funny. Two years ago, Sapphire couldn't even think about falling in love with **anyone**. But here she is now, in love, holding the most perfect, cutest, sweetest person she had ever come to know.

Two years ago, Sapphire was trying to run from destiny. A little something called fate led her to her future lover. Those two don't seem too bad these days.

Almaz snuggles her closer. Falling in love isn't too bad. Meeting your loved one is fate. And if staying with Almaz is Sapphire's destiny, she wouldn't mind at all.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm pretty sure there are a few of you still reading this, so ta-da! Another chapter! When I started this thing, I was hoping to start writing a different genre other than romance... But. It. Keeps. Coming. orz

And I notice that the chapters are getting longer the more I post... Eh. I guess this might make up the fact that I'm suppose to write one chapter everyday. And sorry for any mistakes. (I'm pretty sure I remember that Sapphire doesn't cry at all. Even if you get that ending where Almaz dies so I made up a weird theory for it. and nobody cares. sorry.)


	7. Overlord Almaz

**Angels, Demons and Humans**

* * *

**7. Overlord Almaz**  
_Seriously, those guys just want to kill me for fun._

* * *

You know, I expected it to be a lot worst when I became the Overlord of Evil Academy. True, half of my friends were trying to kill me, but they're demons, _what do you expect?_ All of this pretty sucks as you can see. I have tried giving Mao the title, but he always rejects it. I pride thing, I assume. Raspberyl thinks I'm pretty fucked up now. Earlier that same day, she said I was someone to look up to (something on those lines, I don't know anymore.)

I guess I could be a bit biased towards the pink-haired demon, but come on. She harbors more attention from the Princess than I could ever hope for. It's not that I'm jealous of Miss Raspberyl, it's just, out of all my "friends" the Princess didn't even bother to show up. She didn't even attempt to kill me yet, which is surprising; she was the first one to announce that she was going to kill me!

I love her and all, but I think I really need to get to know her better one day. Maybe after this whole nightmare of a reality brushes over, I could get back to a somewhat normal life. I just can't find a way out of this situation!

Mao had tired to assassinate me while I trying to get lunch. What's stupid about this whole problem was that my so-called friends attacked me. The other students don't even care who's running the Netherworld, as long as their way of life remains untouched, it isn't their problem! Miss Raspberyl had tried signing me up for blood donation. She needed my signature though, but my granddad was a lawyer, so I read it carefully. On the paper, the clever little demon had marked, "**DONATE ALL BLOOD~**". For someone who claims she's all sugar and sweets, there was an obvious reason why she was Mao's rival.

At least she was more smarter than Mao about it. His assassinations usually involved his _Intro_ ("Because to defeat an Overlord, you must first tell him your life story and why you want to defeat him. Duh.") -As said by Mao.

It's come to the point where I memorized all fifty pages of Mao's speech. By then, I would have stolen Mao's items so he couldn't battle. At the end of the day, I _do _return them to him. According to Mao's guide, whatever that is, he was only to attempt to slay me once a day. The whole universe was going to explode if he didn't.

**xx**

On super rare days, those two would team up. Usually it ends with an argument and I could safely make my way out of the room. They have tried many other different methods, but usually failed. Most of the plans didn't make any sense. I have a feeling that these two don't take anything seriously at all. They put a eraser with my name on it into a bonfire. Seriously, those guys just want to kill me for fun.

Why the hell did I get picked to be in this position. Maybe I'll just throw this title into the air and sees what happens. Nope… It came right back down and hit me on the head. Great. So far, I've made no progress.

"Overlord Almaz!" _Great._

"It is I, The Great Mao and I–"

"Mao, just go home already! We've been through this!" I yelled. I slumped my shoulders and stared at the ground. Casually, I took a seat on a recently clean floor.

"How dare you– Villain! Like a true Overlord, you are merciless enough to disregard my backstory." He did his weird laugh, the crazy one. "You've become such a fine ruler. So evil and heartless." _Really,_ I thought.

"Mao, you had said that to me more than a hundred times already!" Mao really needs help or something. I know demons are a strange race already, but Mao is way out there.

He needs a girlfriend to spend time with him or something. I'm starting to believe that even though I have never held a girl's hand before, I had more experience with the opposite gender than Mao.

"Quiet, you fool." He sighed loudly. "If you were a demon, I'd have more respect for you."

"Correction, Mao, you really need to get laid or something," I mutter quietly.

"What was that?" He asked impatiently. Mao jumped down from the windowsill and landed perfectly onto the floor. He looked at me again, as if he was expecting an answer.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Whatever." He said. He sounded really bored, so I think that was a good thing? If he lost interest in killing me, than maybe he might accept the title. "So are you ready to be defeated!" Mao yelled out.

He got into position to do… Something. Mao stood there for a while, his hand raised into the hair. I glanced around the room suspiciously. Was this a joke or something?

"Damn, I thought it'd work," he said angrily.

Unamused, I asked,"So what was suppose to happen?" Knowing Mao, this was going to be stupid.

"I was suppose to summon the magic of the cards!" He clenches his fists tightly together. All that research, watching that show last night! Sakura, the power of the cards failed me," he wailed. It was stupid.

"You watched Card Captor Sakura?" Silence. "And you really thought that could aid you in defeating someone?" I knew he was annoyed already, but I decided to push it.

"Get out!" he screamed. He was obviously embarrassed by the fact probably knew what Card Captor Sakura was about.

I sighed and said dryly," This is my home now, remember?"

"Dammit, wait till next time you fiend!" He took before I even got the chance to blink.

Alone at last. I have gotten pretty comfortable on the floor, so I decided to relax. Mao was decent enough to close the door. Note to self, get Mao a girlfriend. But who would want Mao? Details, I think. I'll just wing it. There was a loud banging against the door.

"Overlord Almaz, It is I!"

"Oh god." I buried my face into my hands. "Not again."

"The most powerful being is here to defeat you!" Yells Princess Sapphire as she hacks my door with her chainsaw.

I just want a normal life! Why can't my friends just leave me alone!

* * *

**A/N:******_If you wanted to know, this series will probably end at story 10. I don't think it's popular enough to continue to 20 like I had originally planned. Plus the stories were suppose to be 300 word drabbles each. Sorry._

_And please excuse my love for making most of these stories OOC. I like the corny side of Disgaea, and don't you say there isn't. Disgaea is really corny. And excuse my POV of Almaz here. And as always sorry for my poor sense of humor. And Mao really does need to get laid. _


	8. Final Chapter

**Angels, Demons, and Humans**

* * *

**Final Chapter  
**_Angels, Demons, and Humans._

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the last chapter of Angels, Demons and Humans. It was suppose to be a drabble series, but I find myself writing longer chapters... As an apology, please take these one word prompts featuring various pairings and story lines.

* * *

Here we go:

**1. Comfort  
**Although Laharl has never said it, he found comfort whenever Flonne or Etna would wish him goodnight.

**2. Kiss  
**It's a small thing, but Almaz could still feel the sensation on his cheek.

**3. Soft  
**There was no way Laharl is going to admit he liked Flonne's soft angel wings; besides, he prefers that she stays be his side as a fallen angel.

**4. Pain  
**Rozalin felt strange at first, but as the days passed with Adell still by her side, the pain subsided.

**5. Potatoes  
**Mao was fascinated with the potatoes Almaz had brought from earth– no one is exactly sure why.

**6. Rain  
**When it rained, Laharl would leave the flower outside for a drink.

**7. Chocolate  
**Laharl returned the chocolate pudding after a brief encounter with Flonne and her "iron fist of love."

**8. Happiness  
**Mao felt a strange happiness whenever he'd think of a certain pink-haired demon.

**9. Telephone  
**Introducing the telephone to Evil Academy was a really bad idea, Adell muses.

**10. Ears  
**The first time Flonne brushed her hair back after becoming a demon, she was rather shocked to find that her ears had changed as well.

**11. Name  
**It didn't matter what her true name was; to Adell, she would always be his Rozalin.

**12. Sensual  
**Only one word could describe the kiss with Rozalin and that was "sensual."

**13. Death  
**She never really left him even after her death...

**14. Sex  
**Almaz isn't really concerned with sex– as long as he has Sapphire by his side, it won't really matter.

**15. Touch  
**Whenever they'd touch, Raspberyl would jump away from him and excuse herself from the room.

**16. Weakness  
**Love isn't a weakness, Mao realizes.

**17. Tears  
**It was only after he killed the Seraph, did Laharl allow himself to cry.

**18. Speed  
**Taro wondered why slow-moving Tink would hit hyperdrive at the sight of a woman.

**19. Wind  
**Laharl takes advantage of the wind direction to make himself look more dynamic.

**20. Freedom  
**Etna sighed contently after the successful assassination of Prince Laharl– this feeling must be what freedom is.

**21. Life  
**Mao marveled at the offspring of Sapphire and Almaz; he decides to train it to become his successor.

**22. Jealousy  
**It was rather pathetic that Almaz felt some kind of jealousy towards Raspberyl.

**23. Hands  
**Adell loved how elegant Rozalin's hands were; she was like a true princess.

**24. Taste  
**Axel had no taste whatsoever– he is no longer allowed to bring food to the annual Holt potluck.

**25. Devotion  
**Mao has always found Raspberyl's strange devotion to remain his rival...endearing.

**26. Forever  
**Is what Flonne says as she he squeezes Laharl in a death hug; "I thought I would wait forever."

**27. Blood  
**He was used to blood, but when Aurum killed Beryl all he could see was Aurum's blood on his hands.

**28. Sickness  
**She was like a mother hen, Laharl thinks, but he loves it.

**29. Melody  
**Adell wasn't the best guitar player in the world but Rozalin found herself singing along to the off-beat melody.

**30. Star  
**That was no star– that was Laharl's meteor impact– well, let's run.

**31. Home  
**Almaz is afraid to admit that somehow, the Netherworld has become more like home than Earth.

**32. Confusion  
**Rozalin felt two emotions after Adell had kissed her: Confusion and a warm tingly feeling.

**33. Fear  
**Is what Almaz felt when his title changed to "Overlord."

**34. Lightning  
**For some reason, whenever there was lightning, Flonne would burst out laughing.

**35. Bonds  
**There were all types of bonds out there, but it didn't matter if you are an angel, demon or human.

**36. Market  
**Mao would never, ever sell his collection at the market.

**37. Technology  
**Once, Raspberyl bought a cellphone to keep in contact with her friends, but Mao would often text her strange knock-knock jokes– all were sent anonymously but there was something called caller ID.

**38. Gift  
**He was pretty sure the gift Etna got for his birthday was a bomb; turned out it was Gordon strapped to a bomb.

**39. Smile  
**Was probably Laharl's most attractive trait– if only he didn't have a nice smile when he was slaughtering demons.

**40. Innocence  
**Under that innocent mask of a human princess, lies a cold killer.

**41. Completion  
**It was nearly close to completion; he was so going over to the Highness to show off his latest zombie.

**42. Clouds  
**Flonne claimed Master Lamington had a cloud garden, but no one believes Flonne.

**43. Sky  
**Laharl wonders what Flonne thinks about when she stares at the sky.

**44. Heaven  
**"Do you miss it?"

**45. Hell  
**"I like being with my friends, here."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for Angels, Demons, and Humans! Thanks a ton for the views and all! I'm still into Disgaea (especially 3) so watch out for more of my works!


End file.
